


Adorned by a Beautiful Wrath or a Forgotten Heart

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anger Management, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Being Lost, Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Choking, Cruelty, Curses, Cutting, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Magic, Dominance, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Dragons, Dreams vs. Reality, Dysfunctional Family, Dystopia, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Elemental Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Evil Plans, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, Gentle Kissing, Girl Power, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Hermione Granger, Good Severus Snape, Government, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hidden Talents, Hogwarts Era, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Invisibility, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Knifeplay, Lies, Lockets, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lust, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Malfoy Manor, Matter of Life and Death, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggles, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Pain, Past Character Death, Personification of Death, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rage, Reality Bending, References to Depression, Regret, Resurrection Stone, Revenge, Scars, Second War with Voldemort, Secrets, Sectumsempra Scars, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Spirit World, Survivor Guilt, The Deathly Hallows, Time Skips, Touch-Starved, Touching, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Vampires, Wandless Magic, Wandlore (Harry Potter), War, Watching Someone Sleep, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: Draco twisted it between his fingers... back and forth. The metal wasn’t particularly unique in appearance, it was actually rather plain. Yet, the piece had been discovered in the corpse of Hogwarts. Amongst the ruins of his former house, in the dungeons. It bore his family crest. Curious. No jewels adorning it, one of the many faceless minions brought it to him hoping for favor. Everyone recognized the Malfoy crest, feared it. He glanced briefly at the crumpled mass bleeding out on his floor, smirking. Favor indeed. He would need to refer to his father, ask what he knew. How had it been buried there? Who’s had it been? He sensed power pulsing. Curious. His mind wandered back to the blood and smoke of that final battle, the day the Dark Lord rose and conquered... the day hope died. The day many good men, women, and child soldiers fell... that Harry Potter was frozen within Amber... when Granger vanished. Most believed she was dead, but years later, Draco somehow knew she was alive and kicking somewhere. He’d keep orders current for her capture, to be brought directly to him. She’d be alone now... he almost pitied the survivors. His own guilt ate at him enough. The silver almost felt warm.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 175
Kudos: 167





	1. Sour regrets

Then

They walked away from Hogwarts, even when it was out of sight they heard the screams.   
  


The mark in the sky blared.

”It’s done Draco! He defeated Potter... it’s over.” Lucius declared, emotional as he hugged Narcissa to him. Both filthy with ash and blood.

He opened his arm to include his son.  
  


“over... it’s over...” Draco mumbled weakly. But he allowed his parents to hold him.

He hadn’t seen his friends in the faceoff, he saw Weasley, but not Granger... how many were dead? Who was left? He let himself mourn... he let the tears slip.

He really thought Potter would succeed in the end, pull out a crazy left ditch saving grace. But, now they were doomed to continue as before... following a maniac. He knew pain was the only future on the dark horizon.

Now

”son, it isn’t an artifact on record. I have no indication of origin. No detail from any corner in our family vaults... it bears our crest, but it’s not known by me or your mother.” Lucius stated, sipping his morning coffee. “My magic doesn’t recognize it”

Draco tightened his jaw, annoyed. “It was found in the damned rubble at Hogwarts, a scavenger brought it to me. It is imbued with power, I feel it. The silver pendent warmed as I held it.”   
  


“It has a cold surface now? ...turn it over to me, I’ll examine it more closely after breakfast. But, you should be preparing for your birthday celebration. The Dark Lord sees you as a son, you’ve built the family back up these past few years. Learned and grown in power. Don’t let a trinket distract you, he’ll notice.” He wasn’t the best father, but Lucius wouldn’t allow their high standing to be questioned ever again if he could.   
  


Draco had always tossed between light and dark, but it had been the darkness that had embraced his son... lifted him. Had he ever had a choice?  
  


Harry was the boy who lived... Granger the brightest witch of her age... he was simply the boy he never had a fucking choice!

“yes, your father is right my sweet dragon... there will be several possible brides in attendance as well. I do pray one catches your eye finally.” Narcissa added.

Draco sneered, exiting the room.

Marriage was not on his mind this morning.

He shoved the locket back in his pocket. He didn’t want his father keeping it... practically snatched back.  
  


The scavenger had been a disgusting man named Alan, well known for digging through any wreckage for a coin. Hogwarts sat lonely and empty, razed to the ground. A few things salvaged earlier... but, nothing found in years?  
  


This piece was found so long after the battle?

Curious.

He recalled, momentarily, how strange seeing Harry frozen had been.

How watching the muggles be dominated had slowly desensitized his morality. His classmates butchered or enslaved. Their parents the same.

His sat safe... like him. Not unscathed... still better off than most.

A few were still attempting to cause issues, it was so very rare now.

Death Eaters vastly outnumbered. Imperioused masses some. The military in every country controlled, every government... they never saw it coming.

Granger vanished during the final battle, no one on either side knew how or why. He’d interrogated so many trying to pry new information out that he’d lost count. His hands stained red. Their minds left empty, the bodies destroyed.

It pissed him off.   
  


He thought maybe she’d fallen at the wand of a death eater... but no. Voldemort wanted her after... like several names, to punish publicly. Executions ordered for selective batches. No clues were found, no memories stolen showed anything. The Dark Lord left wanting...

So was young Malfoy.

She didn’t resurface.

  
Years later, nothing.

Draco ordered her brought to him if found once he kept climbing in rank. His Lord granted the request, assuming it was for the old rivalry... she couldn’t change anything now anyway.

A little girl versus the entire world of darkness? Not likely...

Harry stayed in the palace garden as an example. His form frozen alive in a magical prison. Aware, aging, but never free. It delighted the Dark Lord to observe his misery, to send nightmares into the boy’s head.  
  


Draco hated the palace, all that went on there.

The damned snake roamed freely and ate as it’s leisure any offered.   
  


The potion used to make the muggles docile and compliant held potent. Reinforced as needed. The original clouds lasted over a year in their systems. On those not inoculated. He hated himself for creating the mixture. Originally designed for prisoners, to aid in retrieving information.   
  


It worked better with a slight tweak.

Draco waved his hand and entered his bedroom. Exhaustion was overtaking him. He needed to just close his eyes and forget where he was... who he was...

Just for a moment.

The locket gripped tightly in his palm as his breathing slowed...


	2. Bury it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a child... a wizard... a prat... a bully... he was fucking terrified of the monster in his house. He was a man... a powerful being... not a general... though he commanded... he was still facing his monsters daily. Some at the palace, some in the mirror. He died a little inside, with every soul he took. He swam in regret and hungered for real laughter... whimsy. This world didn’t have the capacity for joy anymore. Entertainment perhaps... empty distractions from self loathing and misery. How he missed flying his broom just for fun! Competing with Potter on the field, teasing Weasley, academically battling Granger... hiding from Pansy, being followed by Goyle and Crabbe, ...he would apparate to converse with Severus. He needed answers, and to see a friendly face.

Now

“Happy birthday early, I hear your mother and the Dark Lord have gone all out.” Severus greeted with snark.

Draco scowled. “I’m only turning 21, it’s ridiculous. An excuse.”

Severus gave him a side glance. “You were named his heir and second Draco, desired or not. You once coveted Potter’s fame and praise. Not quite so gluttonous for the spotlight now?”

Draco scanned his godfather’s lab. “I need you to check a locket for me.” Reaching in his pocket and setting it on the wooden table. 

  
“for a paramour?” Severus taunted. “Something from the vaults? cursed?”

”no... father says it is not a known heirloom, a scavenger brought it to me from Hogwarts. It has my family crest, it warms in my palm... didn’t in anyone else’s, there’s power pulsing within it. It was found in the remains of the Slytherin dungeons.” Draco explained.

”The Dark Lord was assured anything of value had been found within the months following the cleansing. Hogwarts was razed, all magic siphoned even from the stone and dirt... interesting.” Severus silently performed several diagnostic spells, over the next hour or two... dipped the locket into a potion to evaluate its magical level.

Draco watched. 

Wordlessly following the man’s movements around the lab.  
  


“you know he waits for any sign he can withdrawal the elder wand from you? The accident after Potter’s imprisonment was unforeseen. He doesn’t understand why the wand rejected him for not only Potter... but then went into you. He was further enraged when you found Potter’s cloak... and it did the same. If the resurrection stone had as well, I shudder to think...but, no one knows it’s whereabouts. You have become his little weapon in many ways, he manipulates us all for various purposes... pieces on a chessboard. You can do things others cannot, he is still more powerful, but he pays attention. He can siphon magic from any magical being now, drain any muggle of life force... but not you Draco. You are a wild card. He keeps you at high rank, rich, and public as the face of his world. You are feared like he is.” Severus adjusted his mixture. “I know you didn’t want any of this...”

”no... none of it. I just wanted mother safe and alive! I wanted to remain alive! But, the cost was much higher than simply putting muggles, muggleborns, and blood-traitors in their place... he’s destroyed everything.” Draco shouted.

”Dumbledore saw greatness in you, I still think he was not wrong. What you do now is not who you are...” Severus patted the young man’s shoulder he’d watch grow up. “Now, this locket is indeed housing something bursting with energy, dark and light it appears. Do not reveal it to him if possible. It has your bloodline attached somehow, that is why it warms at your touch... recognition. Odd though that it didn’t react to your father. Anyway, I don’t know it’s origin either I’m afraid. I know every minuscule item in the Malfoy and Black vaults... as well as others. The vast inventory taken was mandatory if you recall. He took what he saw useful. This is not a known item. It is strongly warded and cannot be opened by me. Perhaps it will let you see how when it wants to be. Magic has it’s own purposes and plans at times. It doesn’t have a curse, but I almost feel like it is living? A heartbeat? It’s interesting, very curious.”

“I’m relieved I at least have your honesty, no one that circles is sincere anymore... they all want something. Like I am not even human to them, hungry vultures picking at my flesh. Even my old friends... that survived, my parents too.” Draco squinted as he examined the locket again closer himself. “Do you ever regret trying to help the losing side? I know no one else really knew, but ...”

” I don’t regret it, only that they lost. Lily wouldn’t like this new world... and she’d probably have been killed off within the first 6 months during the cleansing. Though, the horcruxes were almost all destroyed. He wouldn’t have been able to rebuild his strength if Potter had succeeded in destroying them all. The Dark Lord knows how easily the fates could have shifted. At the right time he needs to fall...” Severus did not hide his contempt.  
  


Draco understood.

His godfather had peeled him off the floor out of his sick and piss many times, trying to shake him from his drunken retreat. His father had left him lying there. Reminding him he could still retain dignity and continue to breathe.  
  


“he will...” Draco reluctantly headed toward the door. “I have obligations, unfortunately...”

Severus nodded. “Don’t let them see your disgust, swallow it down and wear the mask Draco...”


	3. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco slowly sidled through the pulsing crowd. The heat and sweat staggering. How they could revel in this...? His gut clenched, twisted. His nostrils flaring, disgust written across his face. Fists curling at his sides.

Now

  
He always felt too damn much... too deep... 

He always felt so fucking alone... even in the great hall surrounded by allies and enemies, crowds.

Alone...

Lost...

Aching...

It took so much effort to act hateful all the time... to be angry all the time, because it was expected. But, it drained him so much. 

These... celebrations were such a farce. Torture games and hunts, rapes, slavery, and sexual orgies, what the fuck?! Really?!

This was their future... degrading or murdering the unfortunate sacks who lost? Along with the entire fucking world who had no clue there even was a war going on?!   
  


How was any of it even sport anymore...?! 

The muggles and prisoners taken were spelled or drugged into mostly compliance. Only the sober ones fresh from hiding fought, screamed, sobbed, or begged. Those felt the anguish inflicted, not these husks.

Draco knew those who saw others as ants... themselves as gods. He knew they were anything but...

_you pity them..._

Draco stopped moving forward, no one near him was even looking in his direction.

Who?

_they are no different than you were... when he forced your mark on you..._

Still no one was talking to him. He swallowed, well... tried to swallow. Slightly choking on his own spit. That voice... familiar? Yes, familiar. He stood amidst thrashing masses. Dancing, swaying, dazed. Was he hearing it... in his fucking head?! Had he finally cracked?! He rubbed a hand through his pale locks, down his face. Fuck! It throbbed... hurt. Every single cell hurt!

He began to go forward toward Blaise and Theo’s group. He needed a drink... or 10 perhaps. Voices... damn. He was hearing voices... was he doomed to be like Bellatrix? He winced at the thought.   
  


He’d slit her throat himself secretly the year following the cleansing. Atonement, maybe... maybe not. It had felt good. The cunt had crucio’d him over and over. Toyed him and his mother for her deviant delights. She’d been cruel, psychotic. His father helpless to stop her... just as he’d been unable to do anything while she’d almost tortured Granger to death before his own eyes on his drawing room floor ! Helpless... but not after he’d made her bleed.

  
He grinned.

He’d blamed it on Muggle rebels. The Dark Lord had been pissed. Draco had internally chuckled.   
  


_your mask is slipping ferret..._

Granger?!

His eyes wide. He was definitely losing it if he was hearing her voice.  
  
  


Theo grinned. “What has you looking so forlorn my friend? You look like someone walked over your grave!”

Everyone at the table laughed with Theo.

”he just needs a girl or someone to work some aggression out on, you know his missions are worse than most of us. He only answers to HIM. I’m glad it’s not my pretty ass that does, I’d already be dead or target practice.” Blaise offered.

Draco shook his head, snatching someone’s drink and downing it in one gulp. “No... no girl... no no one...”

Draco glanced around, wary. Maybe it was his master? Maybe he was testing him? But, he was at the palace? He rarely lowered himself to these... places.

The Dark Lord brought his fun to him.

”you really resemble death mate, sit a spell. Or fuck, ...go home and sleep.” Offered Adrian, sympathy lacing his voice. No one who was close to the younger Malfoy wanted his responsibilities. The list grew constantly, was heavy laden. Lucious still wasn’t quite right from being punished so often years ago. 

”mmmmm, oh, yes... perhaps.” Draco replied. Screaming in the distance signaled the games restarting.

”poor bastards, they have kids in there tonight... pitting them against the werewolves. Not even good entertainment really, they always get torn to shreds in minutes. Muggle kids left over from the raids. Tossed into the pits to gawk at so they don’t have to feed them. It’s fucked.” Theo shrugged. “Their parents at least work in the mines or other useful shit.”

_It sickens you doesn’t it... the waste? You let it begin... you let them in, in the first place..._

Draco was going to puke a lung.

But, it was truth. Hideous truth. If he’d said fuck it, refused, ...would the Order have won? Or would the death eaters come another way? Snape said Dumbledore was dying anyway, his death served a purpose either way. But, Draco had handed the school over on a silver platter. To save his skin, his family’s skin... he’d been terrified for so long. Should he he have risked his own death? His mother’s? For the possibility of a brighter path? Was that why he suffered? Had he wanted that?  
  


He’d cried out for help to the dark corners. Too ashamed to ask the golden trio or the headmaster... he should have.

Draco snarled in their direction and simply whirled away. Barreled through anyone in his path.

_you thought you were alone... you thought you had no choice..._

”shut the fuck up!” He yelled, as he ripped the door open to the alley beyond. The cold night air and welcoming. Sucking in breaths hoping to suffocate.

Needed.

He apparated home.

His knees hit the smooth, dark wooden floor hard.

This hidden place away from the manor, somewhere he could be someone different... where he could think freely. 

_You always have a choice Malfoy..._

”did I... ?” He sobbed. Eyes dropping to his hands and the tops of his thighs. Hair loose and hiding his face.   
  



	4. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt it when she slipped away, into the strange light... this void. Just power pulsing in every direction, all encompassing. She had seen no doors, no ends, no one else... she vaguely recalled asking the castle for help to hide. Asking the universe to save them? When it all fell... when it all went to shit... When the screams went silent, she was sure she’d died at some death eater’s hand. Draco Malfoy had been in her last flicker of sight far from where she had stood trembling. He seemed as thrilled to be there as she’d been however... he looked terrible... scared. It tore at her. Her friends had been dead or dying around her after their failure, why should she care about him or his pain?! But the tears slipped out for him unsought. Hermione had dropped to her knees, the ground shaking beneath, something was coming. Her hands clasped. That day it had appeared from nowhere... had taken her here, but where was here? She sensed him often. Sometimes closer, sometimes farther... but always his varied levels of ache... she wasn’t sure about time. Time didn’t seem to be here. She closed her eyes... maybe she could rest a bit... just a bit... more...

Now

  
Draco opened weary eyes.

He needed to collect himself.

Hallucinating voices was not an improvement on his other issues... 

And why that voice?! Her voice?! She... she wasn’t anyone to him... was she? Draco dragged his hand over his face wishing it would release him from these thoughts. This turmoil.   
  


Maybe the others were right.

Perhaps he should just go hunting, kill and numb himself.

Or die between a nameless pair of thighs. A sweet death... a distraction from treason and guilt.

Not dwell on that voice...

That mudb-... no! He hated that word...

It tasted like rot on his tongue.

He shook his head back and forth, smacking his skull with both hands hard. “Stop ! Stop! Stop! Please! Please! Please!”

Draco retreated to his shower.   
  


Was he ever clean enough?

Did he even want to see his next birthday? Perhaps not if he was truly going mad like his aunt had?

Will he next see attacks around every corner?

He let the water go cold to freezing he remained under so long.

The Dark Lord might see his weakness... might hear the voice in his mind if he couldn’t keep his mental doors shut tight.   
  


His skin goosebumped and shriveled after so long, he finally exited on shaky legs. Shivering and staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

Disgusted.

Fucking coward.

”Fucking coward!” He screamed, before punching the mirror.   
  
His bloody knuckles a reminder of this ridiculous persistent whisper something was off.

_You’re not a coward Draco... and you’re not alone..._

_Not anymore..._

  
He felt someone caress his cheek as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Wither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stared at his mark... it’s harsh edges... it’s vicious destiny.

Then

_His thoughts were dangerous and rash on his best days, his stomach unable to hold much most others.  
_

_He hated his own reflection..._

_his own voice..._

_his path..._

_He wanted something, to be someone who mattered beyond his name’s shadow..._

_to outshine his father..._

_to outshine his grandfather..._

_The Dark Lord chose him, but he knew it was as a pawn. His tears came like floods... his heart quaked, his body shook and he could barely walk down the corridors.  
  
_

_Masks and agendas, lies and plots, and he was just a terrified boy who couldn’t face death.  
  
_

_Death was not a friend to dance with yet, not to him nor his family... he couldn’t face the guilt of causing his parents demise. But, he failed... over and over... because he wanted none of this.  
  
_

_As he bled from Potter’s hand, he almost cried out in relief. He’d been so full of rage and despair... at himself.  
  
_

_This mark was his curse wasn’t it?  
  
_

_His choice of no choice?_

_His label from now on?_

_Whether darkness infected the world or light purged it?_

_He would be labeled by this?  
  
_

_It felt alive inside him, his skin, so deep. It hurt so much. His magic hated the invasion. It didn’t belong!_

_Draco glanced at wild curls again, he could almost see her mind attacking a thousand problems at once... she could cut it out ? Cure him? Her magic drew him in? Something... but they all hated him. He was the enemy... wasn’t he? He would betray them all?_

_He had no choice..._

_He would murder the life he loved..._

_Obliterate every brick... lay all their corpses at the master’s feet for a prayer to survive._

_He was pathetic._

_She would die..._

_His heart with her...  
  
_

_He never told her... he never will... threw insults and bullshit instead. If you can’t love someone, hate them? To please his father... satisfy blood and purpose..._

_Draco wished he was brave enough to just chop off his own limb... better the arm gone, and maybe retain a sliver his ever spinning sanity._   
  


_Nothing can change._

_He’ll let them in..._

_He’ll raise his wand..._

_He’ll kill... he has to..._

_His soul will burn for his mother, his father, ...himself._

_He’ll celebrate the victory and piss on the cooling bodies._

  
Now

”I didn’t...” He murmured.

” _you didn’t... you lowered your wand... remember Draco...”_ her voice curled around, caressing.

Comforting. 


	6. Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius kissed his wife’s cheek as he entered, arrangements had been made. She should be quite pleased... but, her expression held many emotions. None of which appeared to be pleasure at his efforts.

Now

  
“You do not appear pleased my dear... I can think of no crime I committed recently to cause such coldness.” He stated.

She sighed.

Narcissa glided across the room, poured him his preferred sinful beverage. She offered it to him silently.

“I truly have upset you somehow?” He questioned.   
  


“You lied to him... our son, you knew what that locket was... what it means.” She poured her own and downed it. “You haven’t retracted your invitation to her in light of it’s discovery either...”

He scoffed. “Retract? No... it’s a good match! It pleases our Lord... he needs to take his place and sire an heir. The Dark Lord watches him too closely already Cissy... he needs to see him as another pawn falling in line. Married well... not segregating himself... questioning... spouting about voices! I tried to take the locket, who’s to say it didn’t appear to bring him to the match set in motion now?! An unknown cog in this great machine could destroy us my love... destroy our son.”

”It hasn’t appeared in ages Lucius, if it has... then his soul mate was in danger. You know the magic calls out... it’s deep within all the elements, and why was it found at his former school? Nothing was there... you know that! You checked it after the cleansing... anything of value was taken. It just popped up?! I think not... right before his birthday?! The one when his full power will come to him... in addition to what he took in? We still do not know how or why that happened! It was protecting someone there... it’s guiding him now... you know how it works. The soulmate locket will ensure a Malfoy’s true soulmate will survive if the pair wills it... the two halves both have pieces that need the other. It’s why marriages who ignored it failed so miserably... we were lucky. We loved each other. He deserves to know she’s somewhere... we need to figure out who she is. That he could potentially develop real love with someone! The locket is the key. It will bring them close before his birthday. By midnight that night he’ll know whether you want it or not... a betrothal with Raina Willowtree will make no difference.” Narcissa dares him to argue with her.

He knew it was all true.

No one besides a Malfoy would know of the locket... it appeared and vanished again as it willed, alive in it’s own magic. Hidden in plain sight. Was there a twinge of magic within the ground of Hogwarts even now?

“I will attempt the retrieve it, or at least do the spell required to get a clue who our son’s beloved might be...” Lucius took defeated steps from their bedroom, and headed to his library.

He needed the hidden volumes. The most ancient.   
  


It was all so curious...


	7. Collateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco knew his father was aware... a few were, he should have been more selective with his words when spiraling down his mental nosedive intoxicated. But, he could not always tell when he said those words ...out loud ...or simply within the safety of his muddled mind. It was a haze at best most days. So he now heard voices? Most of the Dark Lord’s ranks were fucking stark psychotic wankers! His aunt Bella had been twisted and had many entire conversations with herself that none dared to interrupt. Still... he was hearing ...HER. Only HER... “Draco! You’re late for your fitting, come!”

Now

Draco despised being poked and prodded, only to be trussed up like a peacock for display. He loathed it in fact.

His father sipped his from glass across the room as the man worked diligently around Draco. Lucius looked deep in thought.

Draco dreaded the celebration to come.

His birthday an excuse for decadence and debauchery. Females decorated in lace and silk... precious stones, lined up like whores for him to select from the pool a possible pureblood wife. It would be dining and dancing at first yes... prim and proper. Politics and power status tugs of war demonstrated. Then later in the evening... like the revels usually were... he hated to think of what was in store. Once the young propers were escorted home, and most of the wives, ...only those who had the darker appetites lingered. The Dark Lord himself would dabble for however long before retiring. 

As the honored, Draco would be expected.

He felt so sick.

Dread.

He’d seen so much... too much in his young life.

The Dark Lord would officially name him his heir and second upon his 21st birthday, since he’d come into his full power as the male Malfoy heir. His master was still ...a bit infuriated, having not to figured out the correct approach to extract the two deathly hallows that accidentally decided Draco was their home.

It was a shock to the few that knew when the accident had occurred.That had witnessed... 

Draco had done nothing to invite them within... he couldn’t expel them... though now, he was glad he couldn’t.   
  


Fuck his master...

Passive aggressive rebellion perhaps...

Draco smirked.

”The deep stone grey I think...” Narcissa joined the room. “Oh you are so handsome my dragon.” She beamed.

”I don’t want to to go...” Draco replies weakly.   
  


Lucius snorted.

Narcissa sighed, “it’s your birthday dear, you will have a delightful time. A retreat from... your normal routine... and meet a nice girl.” She encouraged.

He saw her trying, it didn’t quiet the queries zooming around his head. The abundance leaving him nauseous. “I don’t want him to pick me a wife... or you two... who would want to marry me? To bring a child... into what we helped cause?”

His father turned sharply. “You would flap your tongue so blatantly in front of the help?!” Immediately doing a confunding spell to erase the taylor’s memories.   
  


Draco groaned, stepping down. “Not saying the truth doesn’t change the truth father... we set in motion opening the gates of hell to a demon, sold the souls of others to save ours... I hate myself for it... how can either of you expect me to pick some girl to marry? To love? To have an heir? I’d rather die... I don’t know why you won’t just let me some days... or why I bother waking up... but Severus keeps making me continue on as well so I guess that’s my punishment. To keep watching it burn...”

Draco shed the dress robes, grabbed his, and fled.   
  


_Just because you feel unworthy of love ..._

_or are incapable of love..._

_doesn’t mean you can’t be loved... or can’t love..._

Draco stopped dead.   
  


“You... you aren’t real...” he tugged at his hair. He felt the sweat on the back of his neck.   
  


He left the manor.

He found himself at Theo’s.


	8. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione noticed at some point, as she drifted... in and out, of wake and sleep, that she heard flickers beyond the light. Sensations... voices... aches... prayers... many in fact. So innumerable she couldn’t keep track. She felt Draco’s the loudest... as if he was screaming them in her ear, in her head, straight into her heart. His ache hurt her. But, until these handful of days, no matter what she tried... he heard nothing, felt nothing she did. Now he heard her, felt her. Limited yes, but... so she kept pushing. Shoving at every edge, every invisible crack there might be. Her own energy seemed to only grow as she slept within the light. Stronger, farther... her reach was only expanding. Though, Draco thought himself going mad... something was flourishing. They were, something. She just knew. Her hiding place, her savior, her prison, ...it was weakening it’s shields on purpose... for a reason... more daily. Hermione predicted his birthday served a countdown of sorts. She cringed. He was remembering again...

Now

Draco flinched. “Theo, can you not be bothered to cut the poor sods down ?” He struggled to hold a straight face.

He knew his friend couldn’t.

Knott Sr. liked leaving his trophies to hang until they died in agony. Sometimes it took hours... unfortunately for Theo, other times it took days.

”you know how he is... they had a hunt last night. Those are his... catch. That one on the end is from last Saturday though, it reeks.” Theo wrinkled his nose.

The muggles were hung or displayed in various ways, some nude. Some missing... parts. Theo was just grateful his father aimed for a taste higher than children. His catches, ...kills, were typically teenagers or older. Seeing their panicked eyes as they slowly died haunted him though. Despite his jokes at the club in front of their group.   
  


“They are all past making noise already... the females stopped screaming after they were brought here, too traumatized from the personal attention from father and his friends I suppose. The males ceased when the torture started. You know... the damn after party.” Theo shrugged. His firewhiskey gone, only to be refilled.   
  


Draco despised all the public displays of fornication and dominance, were they not supposed to be better than the muggle mongrels? The beasts as they kept calling them?

To think... he once tried to see them that way. He was just as thrilled by such blind, uneducated hate and saw the muggles as inferior... wanted them put in their place. Well, weren’t they in that place now?

He would silently cast wandless spells to free their minds when possible. Secretly slip them from the humiliation, numb them from the pain. If only he could just kill them... It would be too noticeable.   
  


He would watch them succumb to nothingness and wonder if they remembered love? Had they ever loved?

Did he?

Had he ever truly loved anyone? He thought maybe he could have... sparks... interest... he’d thought it love. Probably not.

He wasn’t really capable. Despite what the damn voice said!

”Do you want me to...?” He offered Theo gesturing toward the muggles tied and chained.   
  


Theo, content in his stupor, nodded. “Please... make them empty so he can’t hurt them anymore. Hopefully the shells will expire tomorrow or the next day.” A single tear escaped the young man’s cool demeanor. Blaise and the others were more desensitized, but Theo was like him... a walking contradiction. 

Draco concentrated, motioned toward the ones missing limbs or with gaping wounds first. 

Then to the few others.

There weren’t as many tonight, he wouldn’t be left as drained. But, his spirit ached from knowing what they’d endured before he’d arrived. He hoped Theo had missed most of it. Theo didn’t attend hunts... much to his dear old father’s shame. Of course, neither man had control of the souls trapped on other estates.

Satisfied when their eyes held empty gazes that barely registered, he sat back. Taking in a deep breath.

His mind wandered back to Harry.

Then

_  
Draco’s little tricks wouldn’t work for him... he’d tried. The magical amber, Harry’s living prison kept him out. He began to recall the day, ...the way the golden smoke swarmed around his once enemy to encase him after the good guys lost.  
_

_The way it solidified.  
_

_How amused the Dark Lord was, ...so certain he was going to take control of the elder wand.  
_

_But, as his followers cheered... as Voldemort reached out to grasp the very item he thought his already... it wasn’t._

_It dissolved... dark tendrils whispered._

_Silence overtook the crowd...mesmerized by the particles twisting and spinning up...away from their terrifying master.  
_

_Every single being present stood in stunned amazement... perplexed as Draco Malfoy was surrounded. As the tiny glinting pieces went down his throat. He screamed, eyes rolling back in his head._

_The tendrils creeping, dancing._

_His entire form blazed so bright.  
_

_He collapsed, as his palm opened, his chest heaved._

_He was enveloped by yet another... this hallow, ...Harry’s invisibility cloak, it seemed to appear out of nowhere. Harry had dropped at some point unseen.  
_

_As if both had been sentient..._

_Neither wanted the Dark Lord to take control over them... to take the mantle as the Master of Death. Death himself perhaps even in agreement... though the resurrection stone remained out in the unknown._

_The Dark Lord had roared._

_Furious..._

After the fact, only a select few were allowed to know what had transpired. 

Draco was watched.

He was kept close.  
  


Now

”They’re at peace... or as close to it as they can be. I regret Potter can’t be...” Draco offered Theo another glass.   
  


“If you ever figure out what Potter did with that stone...” Theo started.

”yes... that information would be useful.” Draco took a deep breath.   
  


The two slytherins drank until the dawn crested. Deep dreamless sleep.

Reminiscing...

debating...

planning...

The voice kept to itself.


	9. Beckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stone found her... just like the locket had. Or had the castle found them both? Given them to the locket? The resurrection stone was a strange obsidian shade in her mind. Or at least maybe it was... she couldn’t be sure here. Dumbledore hid it within a snitch for Harry. But, Harry had never opened it... he’d dropped it... lost it... how had it found it’s way to her within the locket? She never found it? Or had she? The stone felt the nearness of the other two hallows... who had them...? Did Draco? His family? She was... different. She was... changing every moment... sleeping less... the light moving throughout her body, her mind, her spirit... did she even have a body?

Now

Draco left Theo’s in the morning after watching a sobering sunrise. He observed Knott Sr’s return to the estate. He was grateful to go unnoticed... prayed his friend would be so lucky.

It was party day...

Why did it have the air of a funeral?

His new dress robes awaited him at the manor on his old bed... in his old room.   
  


The shade his mother had suggested.   
  


Draco groaned.   
  


He showered, primped. He refused to slick his hair, it would reflect his mood... fuck them. He smirked at his stubborn reflection. He was impressive in appearance, despite the repeated physical abuse he attempted through alcoholism... sleep deprivation... self neglect...

_You look like a true Malfoy heir..._

He chose not to respond this time.

He continued to prepare.

His cuff links, his ring, and finally... he slid the silver locket over his neck... it felt warm again. A soft thrumming coming from it. He chose to ignore the sensation. It bore his family crest, it was suitable for tonight.   
  


He inhaled.

He exhaled.

He felt empowered...

Ready...

He could do this.

He could not shake the feeling tonight would change more than his title. He glanced at his untouched beverage, he needed a clear head tonight. If the worst came after the festivities, he would need to free the entertainment as nonchalantly as possible, right under the Dark Lord’s nose.   
  


Bile rose in the back of his throat at the reminder of dancing with countless witches...

He shook it away.

Swallowing.

Draco left his rooms...

Set to face battle... against the drones and pureblood thralls.

He was his own man!

He was 21 year’s old today!

He was not the Dark Lord’s pawn...

And he felt strong in that, like he wasn’t alone anymore facing such a volatile threat. He couldn’t explain why. As he entered the ballroom, and was announced he smiled at them as if he faced a new day.


	10. Wonderful tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco stood proud. Facing a sea of envious faces, it was as if he could hear them plotting his demise... his many deaths... their rise. But, they were all fools. He gave his familiar sneer, wore his arrogance like a protective shield. He kissed each witch’s hand as she was presented, he accompanied the Dark Lord around the vast ballroom after he’d been announced. Lord and Lady Malfoy in tow.

Now

Draco ignored the glances. 

Pansy, several other previous witches who’d shared his bed in the past, felt passed over by the new precession of possible brides. 

It wasn’t his choice, his doing, he knew they’d feel wronged or used none the less. Tossed aside. He had no interest in Raina Willowtree...

Though her father apparently looked rather cozy with Lucius tonight... with the Dark Lord.

Draco swallowed. 

He felt like he could choke on that pure truth, it was probably already decided. The dancing, the introductions, ...all for show. So the other death eaters in high standing wouldn’t revolt, wouldn’t feel slighted.   
  
  


Smoozing was not pleasant, it was however necessary... he’d been trained for that his entire life. Since birth. ‘Presentation Draco!’ As his father would say...

As he traveled the room, the essence remained with him. That warmth. Almost holding him... it was comforting, strengthening, lifting. He could do this...

Each time his master touched his back or arm to guide him to another area, his skin crawled. 

“Draco, my boy, you know of Phillip’s daughter Raina, the Willowtrees have long been supportive of my vision. They worked behind the scenes to aid your father and others, she has long been taught how to be the perfect wife.” Voldemort grinned, reaching out to caress the girl’s cheek gently.   
  


Draco saw stark fear in her eyes, but respected her stillness, she dared not flinch.   
  


“I am honored at your words master.” Raina replied softly. Lowering her lashes.   
  


Phillip nodded. “A good match indeed. Lucius, I do hope none of these other trollops have tempted your son’s eye this evening... it would be a shame if any lovely lady here befell a sudden accident.”

Lucius chuckled. “It would be such a shame...”

Draco stared at Raina. She still had not peered up from her downcast glare to the floor.   
  


The locket around his neck seemed to be warming up even more, the longer he wore it... he wondered if he was reacting to the metal or the magic inside.

He was informed he was to dance with Raina the remainder of the celebration. The cake would be done at 11, the announcements after. Then everyone would watch, as he came into his power at midnight before the real festivities began, and the weaker stomached guests would leave.   
  


He felt like he was floating through a trance as they moved to the music.

It was emotionless to him. Her hand sweaty, cold. She felt fucking wrong. He could tell she wanted to be anywhere but in his arms. Her muscles tense.   
  


The locket kept getting hotter.

Draco tried and was failing to ignore it, he knew his chest would be red from it’s effect by now. If it didn’t stop, his face would react. He’d have to remove it... even though something inside didn’t want him to. He couldn’t bring himself to remove it...

Curious...


	11. Every beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione felt so much more connected every moment... by the minute... by the second... what was happening?

Now

His thoughts and emotions were an evolving storm, she could feel them as potently as if they were her own.   
  


He was livid.

He resented his forced presence.

He despised many of the interactions taking place.

He has no attraction to the girls circling like starved vultures... the one in his arms made his stomach twist sour.   
  


He felt her presence... even if he didn’t understand how.

Hermione heard and could now almost see the energy all around her pulsing... dancing... pushing out...

Was it reaching?

She smiled.  
  


His heartbeat was steady and beautiful to her at this point, she hated it when he was upset and panicked... when his heart quickened too much. How much things shifted, but, she knew him now... from the inside. She wanted to know more...

Draco had more layers to peel.

She required the other hallows to defeat their common foe. To heal their world.

Would he help her?

She prayed...

Surely?

He cared for her...? Had interest...? Watched her...? She saw it in his head? As he slept, his guard down, Draco let their magic talk. It seemed to her like the stone hiding with her wanted to seek out the hallows safe within him.

How had that happened to him? She hadn’t seen that yet...

Hermione could hear the melody he swayed to, she could imagine it was her he held. That she was free. Could she push hard enough with this force? With this new light in her?

There was some kind of connection between them... she knew it meant something...

He had no idea...

Of that she was certain.

The locket was old magic. Blood. Hermione sensed it’s loyalty to his family and the elements. Deep and invigorating. Vital and robust.

She hadn’t aged... she had been protected... she’d only grown in power within it’s embrace. Held safe as she drifted in and out of slumber until recently. Draco’s birthday, she believes now, is why she was fully aware and becoming ever more sentient. 

Hermione increased her efforts. She kept talking to him.   
  


She kept shoving at the boundaries in each direction, checking for ruptures... little cracks.

She would need to be prepared, the likelihood of Draco being surrounded by her enemies when or if she escaped was high. She might even be weak. Would he stop them?

The stone needed protection.

He keeps thinking about her...

Why does that mean anything...?

Hermione noticed her surroundings were changing, shifting, her chest hurt...

Oh god!

She couldn’t breathe...  
  


Her eyes...

The light was gone!

She began to panic... gasping, reaching with her hands and magic.

Tears formed as she started to feel dizzy.

The melody she’d heard from where he was outside the locket disappeared...

There was now only startling silence.

No more heartbeat...

No more of his revolving inner monologue...

Hermione screamed, but no sound escaped her throat.

Then nothing at all...

Now

Draco stood next to his master, his father, and apparently future father-in-law... as they announced his new titles and the engagement.   
  


It took all his willpower not to run in the opposite direction.

He made his birthday wish.

He hated he couldn’t leave.

He watched the clock strike midnight, he felt his rightful power fill himself the next Malfoy heir coming of age... it was somewhat overwhelming, but comforting.

What would he be made to do now?

He sighed...

As he listened to the Dark Lord drawl on about future generations and improvements to come, he winced... finally succumbing to the pain. The locket was so hot at this point, it felt as if it was on fire.

He had been ignoring it all evening, it had somehow made him feel less alone amongst the crowd, but now it was torturous.

He attempted to shift it, and not bring attention to himself.

He couldn’t help that his mind kept wandering to her... the Muggleborn he shouldn’t think of... who was probably dead... his fault like everything else.

His birthday wish...

Could she be ok?

Safe maybe?

Maybe not completely hate him?

Would that make the voices stop? The guilt?Pathetic thoughts in his current situation.

Draco grimaced again.

The locket throbbed against his chest.   
  


Vibrated.

”Draco...?” Lucius questioned. “What is wrong with you?” 

But his words were answered by bursting light as the entire room shook floor to ceiling.

Every attending being rocked off their feet, as glass shattered, wind howling to and fro.

Voldemort stared intently at the source. He saw the culprit in front of Draco. 

Draco blinked, struggling to raise up... the locket was cool now and still. 

Silent.

He glanced over...

There, lying curled up nude... in a fetal ball of bright pure white light, was Hermione Granger! Eyes closed, wearing what looked like a mirror copy of his Malfoy crested locket.   
  


He blanched.

No one moved.

She looked no older than the day of the Battle of Hogwarts... though, Draco felt like maybe her hair seemed longer? She was so curved inward, seeming tiny.   
  


“It seems you’ve been presented with a rather interesting birthday gift Draco Lucius Malfoy.” Declared Voldemort icily. “Seems I have as well...”

Laughter filled Draco ears, but all he could concentrate on was the steady rise and fall of her chest showing her breathing.   
  


That and trillion questions flailing to the forefront.


	12. Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa thought her husband would be certain, could identify the name...

Then

_”the script was very specific! I followed it to the letter!” Lucius bellowed as he paced.  
_

_The ancient volume he’d been holding crashed into the massive fireplace, disappearing._

_The fourth one this hour..._

_”now, that was pointless...” Narcissa needled out. “How will you give it a second glance, you and your ridiculous temper.”  
  
She sighed._

_He’d borrowed the locket, barely retrieving it while Draco slept. They were limited on time. The celebration was the next evening. They must discern the name... decide a course of action._

_It was likely not the Willowtree girl..._

_Lucius was beginning to believe he was cursed... well, when it came to his son. The boy seemed hell-bent to doom them. It seemed the universe agreed..._

_Every spell he attempted failed._

_Each incantation stalled.  
_

_The potion he was absolutely positive would not fail him... exploded. It turned his beautifully decorated lab... into a useless, disgusting, foul wasteland._

_It almost acted like it was repelling his endeavors! Self defense?!_

_Surely not..._

_The locket was a Malfoy artifact? He was a Malfoy!_

_It didn’t want to reveal anything!_

_It was being stubborn!_

_Lucius fumed..._

_He couldn’t shake the immense fear that something would happen surrounding Draco’s birthday celebration. Maybe he could simply hide the locket from his son..._

_”I know that look dear, it won’t work. If you don’t replace it tonight... he will seek it out. It calls to him. Whoever she is, the locket has it’s intentions... we are apparently not going to be privy to the details. I just wonder how precisely it will reveal her to him... guide him? Will she come to him to dance? Is she someone we have always known ...or some unknown cog we have to fit into this machine that is breaking down already?” Narcissa tried to soothe him, to no avail.  
_

_He was on edge still.  
_

_“Cissa... this could sign our end. His end. I tried them all... from every volume. I cannot reach out to Severus, you know that. No one. Perhaps it won’t even happen tonight? Perhaps... it will simply... wait? She could even be dead? Not survived the war?” He leaned against the comforting palm she offered. Eyes closing.  
  
_

_“I do not think she’s dead dear... I think she is not going to be who we expect. Something has been lingering around our son since the locket appeared, I sense it now with it near... powerful magics are at play... old... deep...it’s strange...” she continued._

_His chest rumbling with dissatisfaction, “we need tomorrow to go off without a hitch...”_

_”best laid plans...” she started, but he cut off her words with his mouth. Starving for a distraction of his own.  
  
_

_He left his lab destroyed, sealed it so prying eyes wouldn’t discover his secrets. He carefully placed the locket where he’d taken it from, Draco none the wiser... he could almost swear the damned thing seemed happy. Like it wasn’t angry at him anymore..._

_Maybe he was losing his mind a bit too..._

_Back in his wife’s arms, he drifted to sleep.  
_

_His lab would need dealing with at a later date, he still needed answers, his son required handling... the Dark Lord expected him at his best tomorrow amidst their guests... but for now, he was mentally and physically exhausted. Maybe, he just wouldn’t wake up and it would all be someone else’s problem entirely._

_He smirked to himself._


	13. Blinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift... indeed. Wrapped in light...

Now

Squinting, Draco was stunned beyond any dream... any nightmare... any fantasy he could have conjured, by the sight of the witch laying... glowing... before this sea of predators.

By Merlin, she was immaculate!

Art caught in motion, frozen in a lovely sleep?   
  


Where... had she...?

Then, he noticed the sister to his own locket. It too held his family crest... and no additional adorning embellishments. Appearing just as harmless, yet... circling her neck, touching her skin, it was precious.

Did it...?

Was it connected to her appearance?

To him?

Had she been...?

Surely...not... all this time, no...

Hermione couldn’t have been lost out in the shuffle of this insane world in a fucking locket?! All this time?!

But, his had cooled...

After blazing...

He’d been hearing her voice... thought he was going mad? He had not been then... she might have really spoken to him!

He had felt what felt like caressing?

He had felt less alone?

Like he was cared for?

How could she...?

She should hate him..?!

He had an overwhelming urge to cover her. To shield her from the eyes roving over her form. Eyes were piercing him, his family... from every direction now.   
  


His master’s voice made his blood freeze in his veins. “Seize the mudblood!”

Several death eaters attempted to... to no avail. The light encasing her wasn’t allowing their hands or wands to penetrate. No spell invaded her safe shell. She looked peaceful. 

  
“what is the meaning of this Lucius?!” Voldemort demanded. “She bares your family crest?!”

Lucius stumbled over his defense. Pleading their innocence... that the locket hadn’t been seen in many years... Draco himself was simply given the item by a scavenger who’d recovered it without knowing it’s value from Hogwarts rubble. Draco didn’t know it’s true identity. Most didn’t. Generations could go without seeing it. “I think old magic, elemental magic within the castle of the school implanted the witch within the object because... it would seem perhaps... they might...”

”spit it out Malfoy!” Voldemort spittled.

”it appears our... the Malfoy family soulmate locket and the Hogwarts castle apparently felt the girl had to be protected for Draco... perhaps even during the final battle, that they may be chosen for one another. I attempted to find out who the locket was linking him to, it denied me. Now, I see why... it had her inside.” Lucius stated reluctantly. “ it is quite alarming... unheard of. It has protected witches for their chosen partners in past generations, but never in this... magnitude. Never one of her... heritage. She has been listed as missing for years... since the final battle, no one knew what became of her. That includes my esteemed and loyal family my lord.”

”I see sincerity and fear behind your words Lucius. This mudblood appearing was not in your plans.” Voldemort observed as his followers continued to try and fail to access her. “Stop! Cease your stupidity! Obviously no one but a Malfoy can touch this wretched thing, she’s protected by strong magic that’s been tainted by her filth! Draco!” He motioned toward his newly named second and heir.

Draco shaken from his daze, turned. “Yes...?”

”go to her, reach down. See if that light allows you to touch her.” Voldemort ordered.

Draco swallowed.

He almost prayed the light dancing along her flesh would reject him like all the others, but something niggled within the back of his mind that it wouldn’t.   
  


As he reached, he held his breath.   
  


His heartbeat seemed to become louder than any other sound in the vast room.

His fingers slipped through the light, skimming gently along her arm. He released the breath he held with a panicked huff..., would the dark lord kill her now?! Could he?!

What did any of this mean now?!

The light faded slowly as he tenderly stroked, moving up to pet her shoulder then hair, then shakily... her cheek. She was so enchanting. Was this really the girl he had teased and bullied? Envied and hated? Maybe liked? Missed? Maybe could love?

He could feel such currents of electricity and magic flowing beneath her skin... it spoke to his own magical core.

Sang... 

Beautiful...

”She’s alive. There’s a link between us, I feel it master.” Draco declared.

He bent as the light finally disappeared, scooping her up in his arms completely to stand holding her. He faced his master. “Is she mine to claim as is my right? It is my birthday, I am your second and heir? She appeared from my family’s soulmate locket, chosen by fate... old blood magic, time held her specifically for my 21st birthday to crest to release her it seems. She is mine to claim... live or die, is she not?”

To his credit, he was utterly petrified.

Lucius was astonished, but impressed by his son’s gumption.

”claim the mudblood?” Voldemort glanced at his followers, they seemed in agreement to his young heir’s statement. He could deny it, but... the rest had made claims after the war, Draco had not. He was technically entitled to. In addition, he held the locket, it’s link... his birthday rights, his new titles, Voldemort nodded. “ yes... claim her. The engagement to Raina Willowtree must be dissolved. A new match will be found for her. You owe her penance for her undue stress this evening. As to her... you will alert me when she awakens, give me a full report of her status. Lucius, aid your son in determining her status... there’s more to this, I sense it. Her power level is higher than at Hogwarts... she’s been altered while in your little trinket. This evening additional festivities are disbanded! Go home!” With that, the Dark Lord apparated away.   
  


Draco groaned.   
  


He held her closer. Lucius conjured a blanket to cover her, as guests began to vanish.   
  
  


They returned home, minds full of questions.

Draco noticed her stir slightly as her settled her onto the guest bed. “Tully?

”yes master Draco?” Tully popped in.

”this is Hermione, she is my guest. She is weak still, please help her bathe and pleat her hair. Dress her in something comfortable. Nothing she doesn’t want if she wakes during. And of course after she wakes. She can’t leave this room for now, and bring her healthy foods and nutrient potions to make her feel better. She may sleep a lot at first. I will be back soon. Tell her that. Do not give her a wand... yet. I will talk to her. I am not quite sure what she knows of and doesn’t know of... but, no one is allowed in this room except me. No one! I’ll ward it as I leave. Not even father. Thank you.” He stood, kissed he Hermione’s forehead, and left.

Tully worked her magic, trying to clean the girl, dressed her in a soft nightgown. 

She prepped food and put it under a stasis charm for when she woke.

Warmed the air.

Tully thought the girl was pretty.

Master Draco seemed to really care about the girl...

She would protect Ms Hermione.

Master Draco will be proud of Tully. The little elf beamed as she watched over the slumbering girl.


	14. Mother did you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Severus... did you know?” Draco accused. Busting into his godfather’s rooms unannounced.

Now

”your mother suspected, after your father failed to uncover the identity of your soulmate, that something was amiss. I knew there was a reason he failed yes...” Severus sighed, turning toward the fire. “It held your soulmate rather than simply guiding you to her this time it seems. Unheard of in past generations... but, interesting... back then I thought it strange also how Miss Granger had simply vanished as well..., your mother felt that too was curious. No clues. The Dark Lord found nothing in Potter... Weasley... none of them knew about the girl. She pondered could those two curiosities be connected since the two of you were so drawn to each other in school... be it in rivalry or not... it was a passionate pull was it not? The locket found you mysteriously right before your birthday? Miraculously appeared within the Hogwarts grounds no less, that I know for a fact we’re purged of all magical items.”

Draco stood stunned in thought.   
  


“your father wouldn’t have approved of your infatuation back then, your mother noticed it however...and I assumed it was competitiveness, annoyance of Miss Granger and Potter. But, you let her name grace lips frequently, more than any other female... did you even realize that?” Severus pointed out?

Draco simmered. No... he had not realized. Yes... perhaps, well...

Yes... he, yes he had.   
  


“I might have not entirely hated her, I envied her more. Father made it very clear however, how I had to behave. She never deserved it... not a word of it.” He rubbed his palms together, grasped the locket hanging. “It’s cold now... all the sensations abandoned it when she erupted from it. It was always her. The warmth was her... I felt her...the comfort was from her... I heard her voice Severus...”

”The voices others accused you of hearing, calling you cursed... or crazy...while you attempted and failed at drowning yourself in the bottom of bottle after bottle... it was her voice you were hearing?” His godfather cocked his head. “Fate is ironic isn’t it? Your mother wasn’t surprised in the slightest... or upset as it were.”

Draco’s eyes shot wide.

His mother what?!

Well that was... good he supposed. Someone to help Hermione besides him... Tully... Severus would surely? Now, his mother. He smiled to himself. He could give her a daughter like girl to dote on in this gray world.

”Hermione is not awake yet, I had Tully bathe her, treat her, and will feed her when she does... I told the elf no one in but me.” His hands shook slightly at the thought of anyone else near her now.

Severus chuckled darkly. “Ah, possessive little Malfoy? Not so unlike your father then... protective.Plus, the magic is imbued in your blood. It’s ingrained in you. May always have been. Why you both tended to hover so toward one another... the aggressiveness was you both attempting to fight against the pull because everyone kept telling you both to despise each other. The mudblood and pureblood prince, would have been quite the shock.” 

Draco could only nod.   
  


It was true.

”we will see. She spoke gently in my mind, if it was real... I, what I felt when I touched her... was so overwhelming.” He was awed, but also scared.

Severus faced him. “She is the answer to what we hoped. Fate handed you the Dark Lord’s death wearing curls and wrapped in your heart it seems. Happy tidings for you.”

Draco snorted. Smirking, feeling better than he had in a while.   
  


Hermione was many things wrapped in one... he needed her wake up, he needed to talk to her.


	15. Dawn’s kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione heard every single word... all their voices... Draco’s responses. She heard his kaleidoscope of ruminations. The elf was gentle with her. As her lids fluttered weakly to canvass her surroundings... she sensed he was not on the premises. He’d left...

Then

  
The elf left her to her own devices finally... Hermione examined each nook and cranny. She contemplated where Draco had gone.

Was he on a mission for that foul creature?

Ordered to do something to stain his soul further?

Or simply just out... away from her?

She knew his emotions were turbulent. Whipping from one end of the spectrum to the extreme end of the other... the same as she’d been. She’d had so much longer to digest.

And Harry...

She felt him. 

He needed freedom. He was lost in such depths of hopelessness... She could free him. But... for now, that would have to wait.

Her skin was like a velvety energy, had Draco felt that? When he’d touched her even slightly it had jolted her inside. Had it frightened him?

She sensed the world around her in such a new way... every tiny detail seemed more potent. It was both amazing and too much. There were multiple magical signatures within the grounds scattered. No one near by. Along with many creatures.  
  


Lucius was in his study.

Narcissa was in her garden.

Tully was in the kitchens amongst other elves and a few humans. Other captives? Maybe... they weren’t magical.

Voldermort was not present... nor most of his normal circle.

Good!

Harry was very far away... how could she feel him so far away...? Was it because of the stone?

Interesting...

Severus was... not here either. Maybe Draco went to him.

Hermione examined the locket.

It was duplicated from the one Draco wore... his family heirloom enchanted to bring him the woman to fit his edges, to complete him. 

Soul to soul...

Heart to heart...

Magic intertwined...

Guard him... guard her...

To love... comfort... heal... protect... each other.

She knew.

He needed to know.  
  


He wasn’t the asinine boy she’d punched anymore when they were children... nor the young man who’d watched frozen in terror as his aunt tortured her on his drawing room floor... 

The man he was now wanted to truly see her.

And she wanted him to...

Her lips crept into a shy smile, cheeks pinking. The dawn hinting was beautiful to her.

It held promises.


	16. Old enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco had a deep seeded urge to tell Potter Hermione wasn’t lost ...or dead. In his frozen state ...he was still aware, he could hear him. Voldermort thoroughly enjoyed torturing the helpless prisoner within his magical amber shell. His mind ravaged at the Dark Lord’s whim... so when Draco realized he couldn’t set that mind free like others, he visited. He didn’t want Harry to feel abandoned, alone... Hermione would have wanted that. And now, she was not missing anymore. He had good news for once. Something to give the once thought to be savior hope. His best friend was alive and possibly the answer.

Then

Draco snuck into the palace gardens as he had frequently, disillusioned and silent. The dawn was approaching, he didn’t have much time.   
  


He created a void around them so no one would see nor hear anything differently but that passed. He’d improved on and expanded his wandless magic’s range... if the Dark Lord had any idea how much?

”Harry...” Draco started.   
  


No matter how many times he faced his former enemy, his school rival, he felt the same smack in the face of shame for his mistakes.

The stinging pang. 

Would that ever not drown him when he saw any of them?

”I have news...” he held up his locket.

“This apparently is an old family heirloom, it has guided my soulmate to me... and protected her when she was in danger of being completely lost. Magic older than any of us decided to hide Hermione away. Yes Potter, ...she’s my match, go figure.”

Draco paced back and forth. 

“my soulmate yelled at me repeatedly... punched me in my pretty face...” he chuckled. “Mocked my spoiled bullshit... pitied me... hated me... fought me...defended me...”  
  
His palm nervously tugged through his already disheveled locks, he needed a shower.   
  


“I knew... I just felt it you know. I was such a prat because they were watching, telling him... my father. If I showed her too much softness then... affection... told her how truly magnificent she was... instead I was cruel... taught her that vile word... made her a target. She stole my heart at the Yule... she was fearless facing our Lord... all the darkness that came... her screams nearly collapsed my own soul at the manor. But, the locket kept her whole and safe after. The final battle was not her death, but her rebirth, she’s here Harry... and new. Can you feel it? I feel her...” Draco sighed, letting his lids fall closed a moment.

It was like she was in every pore.

Every cell.

Intoxicated...

He was craving to be near her again.

He wanted to hear her voice outside of his mind. See if she felt the same, if it was real.   
  


“she’s powerful Harry, she changed within the locket somehow. But, you know I changed too... thanks to you. The wand... the cloak... Maybe this is it, like Severus says... like mother believes. She is the answer. You know that too though... you and Weasley always knew that...” Draco gazed up toward the form shrouded in golden sadness. Imprisoned to see and hear, to feel, to age, but never move... never truly live... magic stolen by the lovely shell encasing him. Siphoned by the maniac he was supposed to crush...

He could sense the young man’s brain working into overdrive for the first time in years.

Hope...

He’d given him hope.

Draco grinned. “That’s right Harry... I am going to give the hallows to her, we’ll find the resurrection stone too, wherever you dropped it... we’ll destroy him. And... if she will let me, I’ll be someone she can trust... maybe love someday. We’ll free you... everyone.”

Draco apparated home.

To her.

She was waiting...


	17. Warm on my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco felt it as soon as he hit the edge of the manor’s property... she was awake! She was thinking of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates can be somewhat sporadic, I apologize... my life is a bit hectic🤪 I take care my disabled mother, my young daughter takes up majority of my time and I squeeze too many things to count into the remaining allotment. But, this is my therapy so thankyou for sharing it with me.🥰📚

Now

As the crack of apparition announced his arrival, Hermione turned from her stance at the window. 

The dawn behind her profile.   
  


Draco was struck speechless.

She was the dawn...

The warmth against his face...

The promise of new better days and a cool breeze...

The smell of wildflowers was almost suffocating.

Light encircled her as it did on the floor when she appeared, but it wasn’t encasing... it was inviting.

Drawing him in...

”you weren’t here...” Her voice was barely audible. Her eyes so open to him.   
  


“I had to talk to Severus... and I thought, perhaps... Harry might want to know you were alive.” Draco was pleased when the smile erupted across her lovely features.

“I felt him... I hoped. He’s trapped... I can free him... but not yet.” She inched closer. Crossing the room.

Draco’s heart boomed within his chest.

Sweat dripped down the back of his neck.

Fire burned under his skin, along his veins... his body hummed with some current that seemed to be caused by her proximity. “What is this...?” He managed.

”the locket held me yes, the castle’s last bit of magic joined it and boosted mine. And mine only grew within this almost cocoon of elemental power... your family’s bloodline too linked inside because of the locket’s intended use. I’m aware of who you are to me... now. Interesting insight after the fact.” She giggled, a pink tint decorating her cheeks.   
  


Innocent beauty was all Draco could muster as a thought, then she was a nose away.

Her fingers reaching up to trace his jaw...

Silently tracing his brows as his lids fell closed, his sigh escaped...

She continued as if each detail of his face was being memorized.   
  


“I heard those horrible things you felt about yourself. I didn’t like them... I don’t hate you Draco.” She cupped both his cheeks making him look in her eyes. “I never hated you... you know it’s funny, I know it’s not love yet, but love is like the stars... endless facets... thousands. Each unique and beautifully crafted. You and I have gone through several already. These interesting little facets...”

He nodded dumbly.

She smirked. “You are not lost. You are not unworthy of love someday by someone... we are all broken by life in ways others can’t fathom. Your mind was full of one very stubborn know it all, bushy haired, book worm you know... she hit you and yelled at you a lot. Kind of a glutton for punishment it seems...? But, you stared at her, saw her smile and her strength too. Her loyalty, you’ve been taking care of Harry... you feel remorse for many things you’ve been part of or seen... you are worth loving... someday. You kept trying to help...”

She leaned forward and kissed his chin.   
  


Neither could have expected the burst of electricity that overcame them both.

But, when they woke back up it was in each other’s arms on the floor with a curious elf standing over them who didn’t look too pleased to inform them the Dark Lord had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***My story list thus far includes Reylo, Reyux, Reylux, Dolph/Hux, Dramione- a bit of experimenting in Shifters, Vampires, weres, magic, serial killers, survivors, Star Wars settings, teacher/student, Krampus, Santa, Cupid, prison, demons, gods, death, beyond death, angels, soulmates, time travel, abo, dystopian societies, various psychological issues and sexual situations... I ⭐️‘d my favs🥰📚
> 
> Star Wars verse  
> 1-Healing Light  
> 2-Drowning or Flying⭐️  
> 3-Dance Another Time  
> 4-She Was Hidden in Plain Sight⭐️  
> 5-In My House is My Heart⭐️  
> 6-Christmas Conscious  
> 7-Watching Her Wither or Blossom ⭐️⭐️  
> 8-4 Walls  
> 9-Reflection Shards  
> 10-From the Shadows  
> 11-Wrong Door, Right Door  
> 12-Cupid’s Fall⭐️  
> 13-What’s Found is Not Always Lost  
> 14-Sinking Deep  
> 15-Behind His Throne  
> 16-Between Death and Dying  
> 17-Envious  
> 18-Break My Bones⭐️⭐️  
> 19-I See Your Horns⭐️  
> 20-Smacked by Mercy and Grace⭐️  
> 21-For Educational Purposes  
> 22-Ghost of a Kiss  
> 23-Pretty Death Why do You Bow?  
> 24-Immune to You  
> 25-Krampus Met a Girl⭐️⭐️  
> 26-Inspire Me Again  
> 27-Fracturing Her Morality  
> 28-Post-It for Your Heart⭐️
> 
> 29-Harbinger of My Lucid Fears and Hopes  
> 30-Reach for Yourself, Listen to Your Soul
> 
> (Dramione) Potterverse  
> 31-Adorned By a Beautiful Wrath or a Forgotten Heart⭐️⭐️


	18. Pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So sorry Master Draco... he’s wantings you both to come to him... he’s wantings her especially.” Tully looked very concerned. Draco knew the elf would have hidden them if only her master said the word, even if it cost her life. Instead, he nodded. They prepared. He took Hermione’s hand, and they glided down to make pleasantries with the megalomaniac they despised. He wondered what that burst had been, but... there was no time to delve was there... they could be facing their death.

Now

”Lucius, you’re son is hiding something from us both... since the mudblood arrived. I have sensed power radiating from her. Even when I have departed, it’s curious... bursts are being felt by not just me.” Voldermort eyed his man.

Lucius cringed. 

He knew what the Dark Lord referenced. 

He knew he’d want it extracted... like he wanted the hallows out of Draco. But, just as that hadn’t happened yet... perhaps she was safe somewhat as well?

”Draco! I see you’ve brought the mudblood as requested.” Voldermort sneered down at them.   
  


Condescending prick.

Draco felt a strange fire deep inside as his anger burned.   
  


What is... ?   
  


Hermione squeezed his hand tighter. The burning seemed to quiet and cool.

”of course master...” Draco replied flatly.

Cruel eyes turned down to her.

”Potter did not have the resurrection stone when he was defeated, it’s placement wasn’t within his mind... he’d lost it apparently the day of the final battle. You however may know what became of it. I need it. You will give it to me!” He demanded. Spittle escaping his clenched teeth.   
  


She didn’t falter.

Her glow no less bright.

“If she cooperates, I will even let you keep her!” He chuckled. “Since it appears there’s a family token at play that gave her to you. An act of kindness on my part. A reward if your soulmate to be gives me what I need.” He expanded.

“quite magnanimous master...” Lucius chimed.

Voldermort saw she was more than she appeared. Why would she have the Malfoy’s blood magic mixing with old elemental encircling her? Why had the castle and the locket magnified it? What was this other power he sensed from this little insect?!

  
”I saw Harry drop it in the forest. It was hidden within a snitch... Dumbledore gave it to him so he’d be the one who could open it.” Hermione glanced through her lashes at Draco. She knew exactly where the stone rested now. “I don’t believe anyone else picked it up... we were running for our lives.”

She felt a brush against her barriers.

”even now I can’t read you... can he?” Voldermort snarled.

”I cannot master. Whatever this light is... it shields her. No harm, no invasion. Even by myself.” Draco wasn’t sure it was a completely true statement. He knew forcing his way into her mind was impossible... but if she allowed it?   
  


The room shifted. 

Several pieces of furniture slammed against the wall. 

He yelled orders to have Lucius and Snape search the forest themselves. 

“Draco will keep you close for now, but don’t expect my lenient tendencies to last.” Slivers of dark swirling magic left his skeletal nearing Draco. 

Collected around his neck.

Hermione stood next to him panicking inside as Draco turned pale. His eyes blank.   
  
Voldermort only appeared victorious.

“His body holds the other two hallows... I need the third. He thought I’d forgotten. That I didn’t hold the key to pulling them from him... I do. It took time... Make sure I get the third and he will live through the extraction process mudblood. As I stated, I’ll even let him keep you. But, I will have all 3 one way or the other!” With that, the darkness receded.

Draco fell to the floor. Hermione cradled his head in her lap.

Lucius fumed as his master only laughed at his son’s anguished appearance.

”see that the search is thorough Lucius. See that it’s done now!” Voldermort apparated to retire to his rooms at the palace for the day.

Hermione smiled up at Lucius and Snape.

No one else to see.

She kissed Draco’s forehead.

Turning him so that she could reach his mouth. She began to breathe out golden light into his open lips.   
  


His father and godfather were shocked. They could see the outline of his heart and veins even through his clothes brightly. “Shhhhh... you’re ok now...” 

She opened her locket and placed the now white stone upon his chest. Bending to kiss his lips.   
  


All Lucius could think was... there was the very stone he was just ordered to search for?

She has it?

Had it with her the whole time within the locket?

As she rose from Draco’s kiss, specks of twinkling shimmers followed... slipping into her own mouth. Her eyes white as the stone. Dark pieces and shadow followed. Light encapsulated them both.   
  


Snape inched closer to his friend.   
  


The two watching as something incredible took place before their eyes. 

Words escaped them.

They would still need to go to the forest as if nothing happened.

But, they knew, Hermione was taking the other two hallows into herself.   
  


“I forgive you...” she whispered.   
  


Draco’s lids flickered open.


	19. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco felt so... empty for the first time in so long. His cells were lighter? His body was so sore. Hermione...?

“Hermione?” His voice was near mute.

She was cradling him. “I’m here.”

”what... it’s... they’re gone?” He struggled to ask.

She smiled down. “I relieved you of a burden that was never meant for you. As my soulmate you were a good substitute to hold them for me... you did so well. I’m so grateful. The elements and magic you cannot imagine have been watching over you. I didn’t understand... I am still trying to... I forgive you Draco, please forgive yourself. I need your heart open. I need you strong. We have to be strong together as I become this...”

Draco could see something brewing within her eyes. A mist so tantalizing, inviting. The hallows! She taken in the hallows he’d held within him!

”you... you had the stone he wants? Somehow, it was with you. You now have all three? You are the master of death?” He questioned.

He stuttered a bit. 

Awed and fearful.

”I’m not simply death Draco...” Hermione kissed him again. He felt heat cascade throughout his veins. His hands reached up to caress her hair, her neck.

It was as if her touch was the elixir of life itself.

It tasted like heaven.

  
Bliss.

Happiness.

Sweet salvation after so much pain...

Her tongue danced with his. She drew him to her closer and deepening it until they were desperate for oxygen.

He didn’t want it to end, being cradled in her warm light. Creation and withering death in one beautiful embrace.

As they parted, Hermione placed her palm to his heart. “You were never meant to face him alone. Now, let’s go set a few things right shall we... starting with Harry.”

”my father? Severus? My mother?” He worried.

”I’ll protect them, I promise.” She stood, offered her hand to him. “Come...”

Draco was uncertain of many things, but she wasn’t one of them. Her voice gave him courage he’d never thought possible.   
  


“I might need a wand now to apparate.” He stated.   
  


She smirked. Reached over, pulled him to her, forehead to forehead. “You are going to be fine...”

Waved her hand.

They vanished together.


	20. Crystal prisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry missed existing... truly existing as real, as a man, as alive... this wasn’t being alive. This frozen hell. Forced to know, see, hear ...and be helpless to stop the pain they all suffered. He wanted to stop it all so badly... and HE constantly tormented his mind with visions of death... torture. Harry had been surprised by Draco’s attempts to free him. He wasn’t devoted like his father to Voldermort. The Malfoy heir’s heart and soul wasn’t as black as everyone thought. He often spoken to Harry, trying to make him feel less alone. Harry was glad the Hallows chose the boy he’d once hated as their hiding place. He wasn’t sure why, but somehow he knew there was a reason for his instinct to encourage them to go to Draco. Something was coming... he wished over the years he knew when. He felt his hope slowly fade.

Draco’s body hummed as he felt the ground beneath his feet again. They had apparated... without wands. He’d done that because of the Hallows. She was their master now. Her power, the magic flitting around and through them was so potent, it felt so different though. Somehow he knew he still didn’t need one for some things.

What changed?

She smiled. “You are thinking so loud.”

Draco startled. “Sorry Hermione... it’s all so much. You, I am so confused right now...”

”I know Draco, I was too. I was so angry... magic doesn’t always make sense, your heart... your soul speaks to mine... you hear it and feel it don’t you? It’s terrifying and beautiful isn’t it? We aren’t who anyone would predict are we? But, we are who we needed...” Hermione kissed him softly on his lips and any lingering doubts seemed so far away.   
  


His muscles less tense.

His sins less heavy.

”The palace is well guarded...” he whispered against her warm mouth. 

“They are sleeping deeply, trapped, Harry needs us and I’ve surrounded the area while we retrieve him. HE will feel it once I crumble the amber prison he place Harry in, but we will be long gone.” She declared, fearless.

Draco nodded.

He followed as she strode through the maze he once thought impressive. Passing snoozing death eaters. He bit back a snicker.   
  


Soon they were below Harry.

Hermione gazed up.

Her sadness apparent.

Draco saw how it overtook her, the emotions. In Harry’s frozen form she also saw the dead... the imprisoned... the pained... the dying world fractured around them outside the walls of the palace.

Tears flowing down both her cheeks, she chanted words he couldn’t understand...

Magic crackled through her hair...

down her skin...

from her fingertips...

her eyes shown white...bright.

Draco watched as cracks formed in the amber... he was in disbelief. The Dark Lord’s spell wasn’t as impenetrable as he thought. Not in the face of her!

Hermione sent tendrils of golden light and slivers of black deep between unseen spaces within the golden shell surrounding his former enemy... her friend. 

Draco sensed Harry’s mind questioning the influx pushing all around Potter.

Sense the panic.   
  


Fear.

Then... relief.

Hermione hugged Harry’s soul with her love and reassurance. Courage bloomed like wildfire blazing. Vigorous surging yanking him from statuary.

A tear slid solitary down Harry’s cheek through his long, unkept beard. Chunks of amber fell away to the ground unwanted, unable to hold their captive any longer, impotent. The fallen pieces turned grey, laying there forgotten.

Harry panted.

His eyes exhausted.

”Her... mi... one...?” He barely forced out.   
  


“Harry, give yourself a moment.” She raised her hands to him. He floated down from the stone base to her.   
  


Draco observed as Harry changed... her touch graced him. His eyes softened, his body healed, he appeared strong, renewed.

”I love you so much my dear brother... no one will hurt you again.” Hermione leaned his head toward her lips and she kissed his forehead. “I’ve repaired what that creature did to you. I’ve infused you with new magic which will help you with what’s coming. Draco is my soulmate, I have taken the Hallows from him. The stone found me on its own. I united the 3 within me. I’m not the Master of Death per say... I am more. I am meant for life not just death. You will both need these...” in her palms two silver wands appeared. They looked like twined vines, lovely and intricate. Draco and Harry took them with trembling fingers. Thrumming magic wound into their cores from each piece of fine wood, into bones and marrow... vein and blood.

Harry gazed at her stunned.   
  


Her voice was more like a velvet melody washing over him, he could see Draco was affected similarly.

”I go where you go...” Harry replied.

Hermione took both their hands, and they were gone.


	21. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raina sat at her vanity, her punishment for not securing Draco’s affections had been... expected. Her father’s impotent observation... expected. Sadly. Shouldn’t he want her safe and sane? Shouldn’t his daughter be precious to him? Raina was actually relieved when Hermione Granger appeared in a burst of light. Too bad it had not consumed the Dark Lord! The horrible man... thing was poison. She was terrified of him. Of Draco too. But then, something in Draco’s eyes when they fell on the muggleborn girl made her feel more at ease, gave her slight hope? There was something there? Raina called for an elf to help her treat her injuries, she laid in bed crying. Her father and the Dark Lord told her if Draco’s interest weren’t ignited, there were others who were interested. But, she was to try again. Go to him and offer herself, he was troubled. He needed distraction from the Granger girl.

(after Draco’s birthday)

  
Raina never made it to Draco in the way the Dark Lord hoped. He was already gone. He avoided her attempts before admitting to her his intentions.

She kissed his cheek, trembling. “Then you’ve sent me to my death. Or to be someone’s new property if they decide. I am just a piece to move.”

Draco cocked his head. “You are not loyal?”

”never... my father watched me beaten. Watched them violate me magically for your Lord’s amusement when you ignored me at your birthday following her appearance. I saw it you know, you reacted. She’s something to you... don’t let them see.” Raina stated.

”I am no saint.” He swore under his breath after.   
  


“I know your sins, I was scared to be betrothed to you. But that flicker in your eyes that night? You cared for that muggleborn witch... she had your heart and soul the second she appeared. The Dark Lord took everyone’s memories from that night except certain ones. I was one. He wanted me to attempt to get your eye again, from her. He should be scared of her.” Raina declared.   
  


Draco pulled the trembling girl to him. “I am sorry Raina, I can get you out of here. You will be safe.”

”trust her... I feel it. She’ll figure it out, how. You were never going to be mine. But, I do want our world to be free Draco. My father deserves to die, that monster deserves to die... we all deserve a life!” She cried into his shoulder.   
  


Draco guided Raina onto the plane. Several apparations later, he’d taken her to a location she could safely fly muggle to a new safe house he’d explained. She’d been shocked as to who was waiting to collect her.   
  


One sin fixed, maybe...

Hermione, Harry, and Draco arrived in what looked like a beautiful cave. Glittering and waves of energy surrounding them. 

A pool of glowing water near their feet.   
  


“you can heal here, energize. Rest a moment.” She waved her hand. Pallets appeared to lay on, as well as fresh clothes and shoes. “You can bathe in there, it’s safe... it wants you to, it’ll feed your magical cores and strengthen every bone... every muscle. This is a hidden place, elemental magical lives here. It invited us.” Hermione told them.

She waved her hand again. A small table with a jug of drinking water, fruits, and meats appeared. “Eat please. I need you strong, not hungry. Harry, I know you want to talk, but eat... wash... rest please.”

Harry nodded. Hugged her.

Draco stood there a moment.

Trying and failing to absorb. He’d turned 21... taken his title as heir and his powers. Been named the Dark Lord’s second. Hermione came out of his family’s long lost soulmate locket? He’d only recently sent Raina away, the woman he’d been ordered to marry. He’d lost the two Hallows that had been living inside his body, Harry was now free from his amber prison, Hermione was the Master of Death and Life it seemed now because she had the third Hallow too?! The Hallows had wanted to be inside her! She’d set Harry free!

And now...

And now...

Draco heard water splash.

He realized Harry was in the pool of glowing water. He couldn’t see him anymore, but he knew he drifted off somewhere enjoying it he was sure.

”Draco?” Her voice... like a siren.

He saw her standing at the edge. She smiled. Her wild curls framing her lovely face. “Are you coming in with me? You will feel better, trust me? Let it wash away the worry? We need to do many things... I need you at your best.”

She’d shed her clothes. Leaving them in a small pile on a rock. Reaching a hand out towards him.

Draco stared at it.   
  


“you have Harry now... why do you even need me? I was never the hero Granger?” The words slipped out weakly.

But even as they did, his feet carried him closer.

His fingers connected with hers. “Harry is the hero, but so are you. Every time you hated what was happening and tried to do anything to relieve someone’s pain... I heard you Draco, sensed it, I see you now Draco... so clearly. The scared little boy has developed into a man tired of fear. You sent her away to save her, did you not?”

He was shocked she knew.

”I knew every time she came to see you. I smelled her fear, her hope, her lust, her sadness... but in the end, you risked it all and sent her away. You could have just done it easy, killed her. She knew you cared. Dangerous thing caring. It’s why your father was so brutal to you while we were in school... so terrified his pureblood son would care. But, you so beautifully do Draco... painfully so. Though even his view has drastically changed.” Hermione pulled him closer. Her lips met his and he was lost in warm comfort, soothing clouds of ease.

She slowly divested him of his clothes as he stood frozen. And gently coaxed him with her into the water. 

Light moved around them, into them as he laid his tired head against her shoulder, closing his eyes. She washed his skin affectionately, reverently.

He had never been touched so softly. 

Heaven.

He forgot Harry was there at all.

Hermione kissed his temple. “You are so open to the magic now you know, your heart... mind... soul... wide open and letting it’s energy flow in. Healing and fusing. It likes you Draco, it likes you for me...” she giggled. 

His arms slid around her waist under the water, only their heads in view. 

“I wish we could free the muggles from that could free the muggles from that foul potion I made... the Dark Lord twisted it and they are all so docile to his reign because me. It was just fir prisoners originally, he magnified it. It would make him weaker.” Draco mumbled.

Hermione nodded. “I know... we will. It’s why we’re here. This place. I need to cleanse many things. The elements cry for it. The muggles can’t ask. Then we take his direct troops... your father and Severus are taking care of that. They had their own plans, we’ve just given them faith and reason to go forward finally. Your Dark Lord has no horcruxes left. He’s rather upset at the moment. That’s why he wants the Hallows. He needs them. He can die. He’s been siphoning power from beings. Short fix, but effective temporarily. He found a way to pull them from you... then I came. By making you heir to him too the link would give him access, the sacrifice needed for the spell would have been your wife and child. He needed you to marry and impregnate that girl or some girl quickly after your birthday and full powers ignited. He had to name you. After your first child was born, they would have been sacrificed and he would have pulled the Hallows from you into himself, your body an empty husk. He needed the third Hallow though to seal it. Harry never knew what happened to it... until I came. No one knew. I ruined all of it. The stone was guided to me. The castle hid me, the elements hid me, your blood magic hid me... I was was hidden in your family’s soulmate locket for you until your 21st birthday. The elements tried to watch over you. I can take his siphoned power from him. He is not invincible. He is a pathetic fool. Darkness won’t protect him long... it will want to come to the light and dance beside the Master of Death, as the light dances beside the Master of Life.”

Hermione nuzzled alone his jaw and chin, kissing lightly. Guiding his head back to wash his hair. The cleansing waters leaving him feeling so new. “I could love you so deeply Draco... I could need you in every way you couldn’t fathom how much... I am not a little girl anymore.”

He almost looked drunk as his lidded eyes caught hers. “If we cure this life of his sickness, I’ll let you convince me I’m worth that love. I love you on my knees and on my back, with my mouth and my hands, my heart and my mind, every cell you’ll own them.” He devoured her lips, gripping her hair tightly.   
  


Hard as stone between them.

Groaning.

Promises.

She smiled as they parted. “Rest... eat.”

When they got to the edge to dry and dress, Harry smirked. “Forgot about me completely didn’t you? All groaning and smoochy... no sympathy for the guy stuck in amber with no one to kiss huh?!”

Hermione and Draco blushed and chuckled.   
  


“eh, be happy... I’m ok with that. If we survive, I’ll find it for myself.” Harry stated.

Draco held Hermione as they fell asleep completely at peace, no doubts.

He was either ready to die for her or live for her... no question.


	22. Wash away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione was going to use the water from the hidden place to cure the muggles of the Dark Lord’s spell. Draco’s guilt for having developed the original potion lingered, but her and Harry both insisted he let it go... it didn’t matter now. They were making it right. Magic wanted the world set right. The elements needed them to free the minds of the armies and masses who had no choice but to follow. Then they could take his circle... then him... it was a line she needed to take. First, she wanted to speak to someone who would take them higher. The dragons were thought long dead, slaughtered. They had been hidden like her, magic held many of it’s creatures in many pockets for the right moment.

“It’s simple, dragon fire will activate the healing waters we took from the caves. The burst will spread and free them all.” Hermione explained.

  
Harry walked beside her along the narrow cliff edge. “Can’t you just do it yourself?”

”yes... but not the magnitude we need at once. It’s why I was lead to know where the dragons that lived are hidden. I could do an area at a time... a country... we need the world done all at once. He can’t have time to counter. He’ll retaliate. They need the ability and option to fight back. Once freed this way, he can’t spell them again or use another version of that poison in the atmosphere to control the population. Immunity.” She told them.

”for how long?” Asked Draco.

He could see the merit, but how would it affect them later?

”always... muggles won’t be susceptible to obliviation or potions like that anymore. Not mind controlling intentions. It’s a protection cleanse that will stay in place. Magic is very unhappy at the moment. It has seen so many times an unrest between it’s magical beings and non magical, it’s tired of the death and cruelty.” Hermione didn’t hide her sadness as she spoke. 

Draco took her hand. Guided her chin to look up. “You will save them, you will give them the choice. He won’t hide behind them like cannon fodder.” His lips caught hers gently.

He poured comfort into her as she had done to him. He could feel her light humming within, her magic dancing, their blood warming at his touch.

He knew without a doubt he was falling so deeply...

Harry smirked.

”yeah yeah, Potter we know...” Draco tossed.   
  


They resumed.

Hermione brought them to a stone cliff. Below was nothing but darkness. It seemed a never ending hole to nowhere.

Death.

”it isn’t a pit, it’s a hidden passage.” She turned to Harry and Draco grinning. “We have to jump in.”

Both paled.

”jump?!” They both replied unsure.

She nodded. Holding her hands out for each.

A warm snout rubbing against his chest woke Draco. “Human...wizard...” spoke in his mind.

”um... yes?” He replied shakily.   
  


Hermione lay beside him. Further away away was Harry.

”She brought you... Lady Death, Lady Life... we expected her. You and the other not expected... two once enemies made allies.” The dragons stated, his breath hot. Sniffing him.  
  


“I... yes, we came to seek help with curing the muggles. Hermione needs your fire. She says the elements sent her here. We came with the healing waters and she will use both...” Draco offered.

”ah yes... she will take them from that foul wraith’s grasp to start her battle. We heard. Your chats were quite loud all the way up the mountain.” He snorted. “I offer my fire, we are tired of hiding. But, the wizards will honor a debt in the future. The Lady will see to it. She will change much we see it.”

Hermione stirred. “Oh... hello.”

”your mate has taken my offerings, I will help your cause my lady. No one wants this world to continue it’s decline... the wraith siphons magic and taints. His hate poisoning all he touches.” His deep timber voice calm.

She smiled. “Thankyou. I can use my magic to cleanse them, but to cure the masses it will take a powerful burst. If we go high enough, if you use your fire with the waters and I speak the incantation... we can free all the muggles’s minds at once. He will know... but, it will be too late.”

”then we will fly human...” he bellowed.

His wings stretched wide.

Draco couldn’t help finding the dragon intimidating. He was huge. Massive body and sharp claws, spiraling horns. His tail long.

Harry was brave enough to pet the scales of it’s neck.

The flight wasn’t so long as it was cold. Hermione’s incantation took time.

The water thrown out to join the fire in the sky. The words leaving her mouth slow and steady as she was filled with her light. She took Draco’s hand halfway through.   
  


The blasting magical energy going out in every direction out of eyesight. He couldn’t see where, but knew it was hitting it’s marks. Hermione was pleased.

The dragon they sat upon staying firm so as to let her continue. The sky seemed brighter somehow. The sun warmer... 

“he knows...” she muttered.

”but it’s done.” Hermione slumped. “They are already turning on his Death Eaters.”

”my father...?” Draco asked.

”he will know to retreat and regroup.” Hermione reassured. “Severus already took your mother away, they had plans... they saw his fall coming. You were their priority. My coming gave them opportunity.”   
  


The dragon left them near home. “They are coming to battle Lady Death, the hidden cower no more, merely call”

As he flew away, Hermione understood his statement. The creatures were going to fight too. For their freedom. If need be.   
  


“come on... they’ll be reorganizing and falling back to his palace. His loyal thinking he’ll protect them.” She told them.

Harry nodded. He was ready.   
  



	23. Welcome allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt someone following them...

She felt it...

A presence.

Ever since the dragon left them.

Draco held her hand as they walked. Warm and grounding her as they moved toward battle.

Harry’s thoughts were a hurricane of doubts and fear, he was scared to lose her like everyone else. He didn’t want Hermione to lose Malfoy, even though he didn’t like him before. He had mostly let that go as he watched them together, seen them healing each other. How magic had matched their souls... it touched his own. But, human nature was riddled with doubts wasn’t it?

Yet...

It wasn’t them she felt.

Hermione reached out with her magic.

She was shocked.   
  


Vampires!

Wolves!

More...?!

So many creatures were just within their reach.

But, they weren’t attacking? They weren’t moving toward the three? She spoke gently with her mind in many languages, hoping something stuck.   
  


The unanimous response was not ill will.

They weren’t their enemy?

They were following them to their destination?

”Draco?” Her voice low.

She poked him. He turned. “Yes love?”

”we are surrounded by creatures... every kind imaginable. The hidden the dragon spoke of, they are following us to the palace.” She told him.

He paled. Awed. “To fight with us?”

She nodded.

Harry grinned. “Those left are tired of hiding and being slaughtered.”

She glanced out at the darkness. “ yes... they are. They are like the few dragons left, they want debts paid when he’s gone. Promises... I can keep them, but... you know most wizards and humans wont want to.”

”then we’ll make it happen. Peace will happen. Or we’re facing death for them all, for us all... for no reason.” Draco stated angrily.

She kissed his palm. “We figure it out. Magic wouldn’t have imbued me to fail.”

She closed her eyes.

A vampire appeared in front of her out of the shadows a whisp. “The humans are already attacking. My coven, ...my few, are inside, hidden. They will let out the remaining prisoners living for you Lady Death, Lady Life.”

She nodded.

”the wolves are in place. As are others. All have answered the call to arms. Your army. Many witches and wizards too afraid before... have come out of their holes to join you... they wait. The Dark Lord has siphoned so many of us... we are here, we are yours.” He declared with pride.

Hermione touched his forehead. A symbolic rune appeared. “Protection.”

He vanished. The symbol she’d given him appeared on every one of his coven members... to aid in the release of the prisoners.

  
“wow...” Harry was blown away. “This is all so surreal.”

Raina cleaned her bowl. She smiled shyly at Theo. He had been a surprise. Really sweet and patient. When she’d arrived at the safe house, she hadn’t expected him. He had kind eyes... his hair looked so soft... 

His father was high up under the Dark Lord, especially cruel and vicious with his captives. He was not his father.  
  


“is Charlie coming back tonight?” She asked. “I know Narcissa is worried since Lucius dropped her off. They talked a long while.”

Raina had been shocked by that too. 

The Death Eater’s wife talking quietly with an Order member for hours, and then seeing them in the morning smiling like old friends.   
  


“No... the battle is starting finally. Charlie, and others have grouped up from every safe house. Lucius too. Narcissa is worried, upset actually. She’s... yeah, not too thrilled he didn’t tell her he was leaving.” Theo confessed. He poured them two juices. Sliced some apples.

She sat at the table.

”Draco...?” She questioned.

”Draco is there. He is with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.” He grinned. “She freed Potter from the Dark Lord’s amber prison. Severus told me. It’s why Narcissa was brought her. Draco sent you after Hermione came out of the locket, he didn’t want you hurt or matched to another Death Eater. I’m glad.”

She blushed.   
  


“so Lucius and Severus are fighting with the Order?” She asked.

”really, they weren’t as fully Death Eater as they used to be for a long time now. Severus never was.” Theo took her hand. “they were protective of Draco and had to wait. Now they can act because of Hermione.”

Raina felt relieved.

But, there was a lot she didn’t know too.

”it’s going to be ok.” He stroked her palm.

Before he could chicken out, Theo darted forward and captured her lips. He’d been wanting to. He knew Draco wouldn’t care, he was devoted to Hermione. Soulmates...

Raina was beautiful and free...

Sweet...

She was startled, but his lips were soft on hers. She kissed him back.   
  


A small moan escaped.

Theo didn’t second guess. They could all die tomorrow. He got all the way up and fell to his knees in front of her to kiss her fully. “Is this ok?”

She nodded, dazed.

Raina had never felt like this. But, she really liked it. “Definitely ok!” Nodding enthusiastically. Grabbing his face to pull him back to her mouth.

Snogging him thoroughly, she didn’t let him go until they were both struggling for breath and their hands were migrating everywhere without their minds realizing it.   
  


“maybe... maybe slow down, just... a hair love.” He muttered. Chuckling.

Both had flushed faces.

She giggled. “Maybe...” 


	24. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione felt so many hearts beating rapidly. So many levels of magic. She could sense the muggles that were attempting to storm the palace. Harry was beside her, ready to fight. And Draco... she could feel Draco. Yes, she was ready.

Lucius glared at his comrade. “Don’t...”

Severus chuckled. “What my friend, reading my mind are you?”

“I don’t need to... your thoughts are screaming at me. She’s allowed to do what she likes, I have no right to make demands after my multitude of sins at this point.” Lucius stated, appearing quite defeated. “ I can only attend to win this war for the right side this time for my son’s happiness... for her happiness, even it doesn’t reside with me.”

A hand rested on his shoulder. “Charlie Weasley, I couldn’t have predicted...”

”nor I... but, she assures me she’s happy. He’s made her laugh, they talk through the night, whatever that means. I don’t really want to know more. But, if we survive... I will grant her a divorce if she wants it.” Lucius replied. 

  
His friend nodded knowingly.

They viewed what was ahead.

”Charlie and the other Order members are meeting us up ahead, they’ve seen multiple creatures arrive to join the fight. I’ve never seen or heard of the like... The muggles have been surging on the main gates for hours to no avail, only to find death as their payment unfortunately. The Dark Lord’s remaining followers are staying true for now.” Severus told him.

Lucius sighed. “I had hoped I could convince more to defect. Idiots...”

”they believe his false promises... he only wants the magic and power for himself, never for anyone else.” Replied Severus. “Fools will see.”

They both moved forward carefully.   
  


Joining Charlie, the tension was evident. Lucius gave the man a nod. An unspoken truth between them, a respect understood.

Severus knew not to say a word.

They could feel Hermione’s proximity.

It was hard not to. It was well known now what had happened among the remaining Order members, their allies. They’d been notified Draco was not to be harmed. Lucius had been shocked she’d taken in the Hallows, but in a way relieved Draco had been relieved of such responsibility. He worried for his heir.

Harry being set free had given an influx of new energy. Everyone had new hope now. With Hermione not missing and powerful, Harry free and at her side, and so many willing to fight... they saw new possibilities.   
  


Their Dark Lord didn’t seem so invincible.


	25. Disappointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reigned... though at the moment that reign was over a trove of disappointments. His eyes focused outward, he could see beyond the wood... the stone... his wards... his loyal... he saw her! The thorn causing his annoyance. The thief.

He knew when his prize was freed and taken.

Infuriating.

He held concern when his newly named heir was spirited away as well, seduced by the same culprit. Who was supposed to be his captive... punished. How had she turned that to her favor? Twisting the Malfoy boy?   
  


He needed the boy for the Hallows within him. All the more frustrating, Lucius and Severus had disappeared since he’d sent them to search for the third?!

The stone!

Draco’s betrothed was stolen almost immediately in the dead of night, her father furiously demanding justice. It could not be coincidence. Just after the Granger girl appeared, Draco was shaken. Did she poison him against his purpose?

He sneered, my power is unquestionably vast... I take all from whomever I want!

‘She is nothing but a filthy, nothing little mudblood...’

  
  


News came of muggles being released from the spells and potions in place that kept them complicit. He couldn’t control any of them... the governments... their armies... he fumed.

His loyal retreated back to him from all corners with further reports of creatures, muggles, wizards, and witches attacking them. The fear was gone. Death was not holding them at bay... they just wanted his reign over.

The Dark Lord to be no more.

He growled at his men to let them come... they would die at his gates.

Die they did.

Like pebbles hitting concrete, they made no dent. His was magic dense. 

But somehow... certain things slipped inside.

He screamed and blasted at the messenger who informed him his dungeons were emptied by vampires. That somehow wolves were within the walls, that the Order and a vast group of muggles... defectors... others... too many to identify were advancing within. Hermione and Draco were almost to him, Harry Potter was fighting along side them... as were Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape... shoulder to shoulder with those they’d called enemies. 

She had broken his wards.   
  


Voldermort raged.

The very ground shook.

The audacity!

His fingers crackled with energy.

Magic danced along the stones. 

His eyes lit with red fire.

He was encased with darkness, his soul burning for vengeance and hungry for what the insolent child had stolen from him.

His jagged grin was haunting.

He would feast on their corpses...

He would suck every drop of magic from their bones...

He would take every spark of life from every being daring to face him!


End file.
